Against All Odds
by A.E. Maddison
Summary: "Should I be worried?" "About?" "You." "There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm a fairly large wizard who can handle his own."
1. Chapter 1

"They're bloody wankers Hermione, all of them." Blaise proclaimed slamming his empty Fire Whiskey glass on the table.

"No, I'm just an old coot, no man wants to be with a witch whom has a three-year-old daughter," Hermione protested running her finger around the rim of her butter beer.

Blaise scoffed in a loud disbelieved kind of way.

"If a man can't take the bloody stick out of his arse and accept the fact that you and Malfoy have a child together then they were never good enough for you in the first place," He declared. She smiled wholeheartedly at her friends. He always knew exactly what to say.

"Mum!" A sweet angelic voice called from behind Hermione, startling both she and Blaise.

"Bloody hell," Hermione murmured under her breath, dropping her head low on the table. A moment later she felt a pair of small hands wrap themselves around her legs, because she was sitting on such a high barstool her daughter couldn't properly reach her.

"Ade, why would you bring her here?" Hermione groaned leaning down to place her very persistent daughter on her knee.

"She wouldn't bloody leave me alone, since Malfoy's been gone you're all she's been wanting," Adrian Pucey cried taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I must look like the world's best parent, having a few drinks with two good looking men, with my toddler along for the ride," She mumbled glancing around the room cautiously.

Adrian placed his hand behind Hermione's chair and pulled her into him. "You'll be fine. Besides, the Prophet can just exploit more of the mistakes the Weasleys have been making. Ever since Weaselette cheated on Potter with that scum McLaggen things for them from what I've heard has been a bit difficult," Adrian chuckled.

"Don't forget about Weaselbee's little fornication with troll face!" Blaise roared with laughter.

"Ronald cheated on Lavender with Millicent?" Hermione spat covering her daughter's ears from the loud shout she had accidentally let fall from her mouth.

"That's what has been going through the office," A deep voice claimed startling Hermione. Blaise and Adrian smirked once they both turned around.

"Marcus Flint," Adrian chuckled standing up to slap his friend on the back, "I haven't seen you in months' mate. Where have you been?"

"Here and there," He replied running his hands through his unruly hair.

Hermione remembered what Marcus used to look like in their Hogwarts years. He wasn't very appealing to the eye then, but now, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen.

He had black hair that at the moment was unruly and unkempt, with deep green eyes and a slight tan to his skin. His teeth were bright white and perfectly straight with absolutely no trace of his old animalistic appearance that had once been. His face was firm and chiseled with a perfectly sculpted jawline. Her eyes fell down to his broad shoulders and she caught a quick glimpse of a patch of dark hair peering through the top of his shirt. He was dressed in a light grey V-neck and dark muggle style jeans. His chest was large and muscular from what she could tell he took quite care of himself.

She knew little about him, but what she did know was that he worked as a partner for Adrian's company. She studied him for a moment longer, he was quiet, but his smile was very infectious.

"Hermione Granger," He announced drawing her attention from her eyes lingering on his ever-so-wonderful looking chest. He grabbed her hand gently; his hands were remarkably soft and brought them gently to his lips.

"Marcus Flint," She replied blushing as he released her hand.

She watched as he drew his attention to her daughter. "And who might this be?" He asked gesturing to the small curly blonde haired girl between them.

"I'm Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy! I'm named after condensation!" She proclaimed mimicking her father's smirk.

"Constellation honey," Hermione corrected running her fingers through her daughters' untamed curls.

"Sorry, constellation."

"You're Draco's daughter then?" He pointed out.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders like she always did when she was about to explain something in detail. "Well, mummy and daddy aren't together, and daddy's been away on business for a while and mummy works a lot, so I stay with Uncle Adrian and Blaise. They're like my daddy's too, but if my daddy hears me say stuff like that he gets really, really mad."

Marcus looked at the young child as if he were trying to scrutinize the situation. He spoke finally after a few long seconds, "You sure do talk a lot, I can see where you get your intelligence."

Hermione blushed again.

She noticed the small interaction. "You make my mummy smile a lot, she hasn't done that in a while," Cassie said looking from Hermione to Marcus.

"Cassie!" Hermione chastised her daughter trying to hide her now amused blush.

"I've got a stupendous idea!" Blaise shouted rising from his seat.

"What?" Hermione and Marcus asked simultaneously.

"How about Adrian and I go meet up with Theo at the Quidditch store and we take Cassie with us and you two can stay here and chat since you seem to be becoming acquainted so well with one another," Blaise teased.

Hermione looked from Cassiopeia to Marcus and then back to Blaise, "I'm no sur-."

"Mummy, I want to go see Uncle Theo!" Cassie squealed jumping from her mother's arms and into Adrian's.

"Honey, you like Uncle Theo because he takes you with him everywhere so he can attract girls," Hermione giggled.

Cassie looked at her confusingly.

"Oh, never you mind dear. You two best make sure she's on her best behavior, you know how Draco gets when he finds out she's had had behavior, it's a bad image for a Malfoy," Hermione scolded rolling her eyes at Draco's ridiculous accusation.

"You two have fun, but not too much," Adrian winked before walking out of the pub with Cassie clutched to his side.

Hermione watched as Marcus walked around the tall table and sat across from her, smiling. "So, where would you like to begin? I'm assuming we're going to be here for a while."

X

"And then, I walked into the living room to find Pucey bare arse naked on my couch with an empty bottle of Fire Whiskey on the ground and my coffee table smashed down the middle," Marcus exclaimed laughing freely.

"He did all that damage just by getting smashed because he won a bet about your Quidditch game?" Hermione giggled finishing off the rest of her drink.

"Adrian's how should I put this, a free spirit?" Marcus guessed.

"Cassie loves him," Hermione admitted pushing her empty glass to the edge of the table.

Marcus smiled, "She's a very affectionate little girl. I can see where she gets it."

Hermione blushed, "If you must know she actually gets that from Draco. I'm not one for so much public affection."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Malfoy," He trailed off.

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders just as Cassiopeia had earlier.

"Draco and I were never really dating. He was my best friend and when I was nineteen and he was twenty we thought that we had grown somewhat of an attraction towards each other. But of course, we were smashed and one thing led to another. We woke up the next morning completely regretful of the whole decision. We didn't talk for weeks, completely avoided each other actually, but then I found out I was pregnant. That's what broke the ice.

"We thought it was going to destroy our friendship completely but it was the exact opposite actually and we ended up becoming closer than ever. That's what made us realize we felt no attraction towards each other as a couple but as friends. We raise Cassie together; we didn't want her living in a broken home. We don't live together, but we spend nearly every waking moment together with her; birthdays, holidays, if she were to ever play a sport or join a club we would be at those together as well. We are all about family and she never feels unloved.

"Even Narcissa and Lucius were accepting. After the war Draco and I became friends and his parents after figuring out we were friends apologized. Narcissa and I grew very close, Lucius accepted me as Draco's friends. When they found out about us being pregnant they were thrilled. Narcissa absolutely loves Cassiopeia and vice versa. Hence her middle name, if it were a boy we would have given him the middle name Lucius. It was going to be Scoripus Lucius Malfoy.

"You see, I want my daughter growing up surrounded by nothing but love. Everyone we bring into her life gives her that gift. I don't want my daughter to know about the ugly our world used to be. I know that eventually she will succumb to the truth about our history but for right now I want her to believe with that magnificent childhood imagination that the world is a pure and beautiful place that will never harm her."

Hermione quickly realized she had just left this large load of information on Marcus and she had only known him for a few hours. She brought her hands to her mouth in disbelief at what she had just done. Before she had even realized it, she had grabbed her coat and bag and began making a b-line for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marcus yelled following her out of the pub.

"This was a mistake," She muttered turning around to face him. "You're a great guy, splendid actually but you don't want to become involved with me. I'm too much of a mess. I'm a mother so that already makes me different from all of these other women that I'm trying to compete with in the world. So, I'd rather turn you down now before you have the opportunity to turn me down. I've had it happen enough times to the point of which I know the entire procedure. I'm just going to go home-."

Her insistent babbling was stopped by Marcus placing her face between hands and placing his lips softly against hers. She stood frozen for a moment before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss of this beautiful man, relishing in his touch.

He pulled away slowly, but kept his hands on her face, "You talk too much witch."

"I'm sorry," She managed to squeak.

Marcus chuckled his hands still on her face. "I like that you have a curly haired daughter who talks too much, I like that your friends with all of my mates, I like that you're a controlling woman, I like that you talk too much, I like you," He smiled running a soft finger against her bottom lip.

"You do?" Hermione smiled placing one of her hands-on top of his.

"Yes, you're like nothing I've ever met before."

"Should I be worried?" She began to gnaw on her bottle lip as she asked this.

"About?"

"You."

"There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm a fairly large wizard who can handle his own." His placed his thumb on the bottom lip to pull it out from between her teeth.

"Okay."

They were silent for a few more minutes with a long lingering look between their eyes.

"I have a question," He stated breaking their gaze.

"What would that be?" Hermione replied craning her head a bit to the left.

"Would you go on a proper date with me, not to a local pub but to an actual restaurant where I can buy you an expensive dinner with tasteless food?" Marcus asked.

X

She glanced at him for a moment, falling into the wonderful clover field of his beautiful green eyes. Gnawing on her bottom lip again, she glanced at her black high heels then back at Marcus again. She shook her head yes and watched as he smiled that infectious smile she was beginning to love.

Hermione opened the door to her apartment, pushing it slowly and quietly hoping not to wake anyone in the overly large loft. She placed her shoes by the front door next to the multiple pairs of men's shoes.

She heard the telly playing softly down the hall and began walking towards it. Once Hermione entered the living room she smiled softly. The large L-shaped couch was pulled out into the large bed it contained inside. The bed was occupied by both Adrian and Blaise, blankets and pillows strewn over them, while Theo slept on the soft plush throw rug that was rather comfortable, with Cassiopeia tucked in his arms, her face buried into his chest. The blanket from her bed was thrown over the top of them.

She was surprised to see them asleep this early, it was only midnight. Hermione walked over to the television and pressed the large off button. She grabbed her wand from inside her purse and whispered a small incantation that changed her black dress into a pair of white cotton shorts and a gray V-neck.

Slowly, Hermione made her way over to the couch without disturbing Cassie or Theo and crawled in between Blaise and Adrian on the couch, listening to them grunt softly in their sleep at the added indention in their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" A loud voice shouted from the front hallway of the loft.

Hermione quickly shot up from where she was sleeping and rubbed her heavy eyelids. Glancing around the room she realized that she was the only one still sleeping besides Adrian who slept all day and all night.

"Hermione? Cassie?" A familiar voice asked reaching the end of the hallway and the entryway to the living room.

"Daddy!" Cassie squealed rounding the corner of the hallway and running into her father. Hermione watched in delight as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," A husky voice said behind Hermione.

She gave Adrian a slight shove before rising from the couch to give Draco a hug herself. "How were things?"

"I'm never dealing with the Russians again, bloody ridiculous people, the propositions they tried to give me for partnership were completely unethical, so I left early and took my happy arse back to England," He complained.

"Language!" Hermione scolded.

"Dad?" Cassie said.

"Yes Cassie," He responded nuzzling her curls with his hand.

"What's a wanker?" Hermione's eyes opened widely and she starred at her daughter shockingly.

"What?" Draco snapped glancing at her suspiciously.

"Uncle Blaise and Uncle Adrian say you're a wanker all the time, what is it?" She inquired innocently.

"Stay with your mother for a moment, okay?" Draco declared handing her off to Hermione.

Hermione placed Cassie on the kitchen counter. "Don't listen to your Uncle Blaise and Adrian, okay? And don't use that word ever, understand?" She nodded her head happily acknowledging her mother's lesson.

Cassie looked at her mother with squinted eyes and motioned for her mother to come closer to her face.

"Is daddy mad?" Cassiopeia whispered into her mother ear.

"Blaise! Adrian!" Draco shouted strutting down the hallway that housed all of the bedrooms.

"Yes, I think he is," Hermione giggled.

X

"So how was last night?" Blaise asked from the breakfast bar, he was chewing loudly on the pancakes Hermione had made. Nearly minutes ago he had suffered a harsh beating with a magically enchanted book while Adrian was woken up by an Aquamenti charm, irritating both him and Hermione.

"It was pleasurable," Hermione replied tending back to feeding Cassie. She was hoping they wouldn't ask any further questions about the subject at hand.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked arching an eyebrow as he looked at Hermione questionably.

"Mia went on a date with Marcus Flint," Theo smirked as Adrian pointed towards Hermione with his fork as a pointer.

"Adrian, don't point that's not polite," She scolded avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Flint? I haven't heard from him in years. So, you went on a date, how was it?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"You're not mad?" Hermione questioned.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why would I bet mad?"

She shrugged. "Normally you try to scare all of my dates off, along with Adrian, Blaise, and Theo," Hermione added.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

"I know Marcus can handle his own, he isn't like those other guys. He hasn't really ever had a long-term relationship, if you forgot; he wasn't the best-looking bloke in school. He grew out of the ugly duckling stage though," Adrian said breaking the silence. Hermione did have to agree with that.

"I know Flint isn't like the others, he wouldn't intentionally hurt you, or use you for publicity. Flint can also handle the fact that we have a child together, those other wankers can't," Draco scoffed.

"That's a no-no word daddy!" Cassie squealed crossing her arms.

The whole room was filled with laughter as Draco's face flushed with embarrassment.

"When are you two going on a proper date?" Theo inquired.

"Tonight, he didn't tell me a time so I assume he would owl me," Hermione answered shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, someone began knocking at the loft door.

"Or that could be him right now," Adrian teased jumping from his seat.

"Adrian!" Hermione hissed as he disappeared behind the corner leading to the hallway.

A few muffled voices were heard from down the hallway and then moments later three heads appeared. Luna, Blaise's girlfriend of three years was chatting Marcus' ear off from what Hermione could hear about the horn tailed pixies her father had found in their apricot garden.

"Luna," Blaise called. Hermione watched as she suddenly stopped talking and her eyes quickly filled with nothing but pure lust. It all happened so fast, first she was standing next to Marcus next she was attacking Blaise's mouth with her own.

"There are children in the room!" Adrian scolded covering Theo's eyes with his hands while Draco hid Cassie's.

"I didn't know I was labeled as a child," Theo huffed crossing his arms like a petulant adolescent.

"You are when you do that," Marcus chuckled shoving his hands deeply in his pockets. Not noticing it last night, but Hermione looked at the height difference between Marcus and his friendly mates around him, it was nearly three or four inches, besides Draco who was merely two inches.

"You're quite tall," Hermione blurted.

"It runs in the family," He informed shrugging his shoulders.

"Something else could be tall as well," Adrian murmured. Marcus quickly smacked Adrian across the back of the head making Cassie laugh with delight.

"I like you," She smiled from her father's arms, "You're funny."

"Nice to see your back Malfoy," Marcus started extending his hand for one of his old-school mates to shake. Draco took it willingly, smiling as Cassie clutched her arms around her father's neck.

"I missed England, I'm done with business trips, they're useless. How's your company going?"

"Quite well, Adrian just finished a deal extending our company to a few places in Ireland and I just persuaded a few more in Russia and France, bloody Russians were hard and their compromises weren't very promising."

"You're telling me."

"Enough work talk, it's the weekend," Luna smiled clapping her hands.

"What should we do today?" Hermione asked glancing between Marcus and Draco.

"We could go to Hogsmeades, take Cassie to a few stores and have an early lunch," Luna suggested.

"That sounds lovely, so up boys, go shower or change, or do whatever you have to do," Hermione commanded patting the back of Theo and Blaise's seats.

Groaning the three boys got up and walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom where Hermione had kept the multiple pairs of clothes they had a tendency to leave over night when they stayed.

"I'll go get Cassie changed," Draco winked, taking Luna along with him leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen with Marcus.

"Hello," He said in his husky voice she loved already.

"Hi," She nearly squeaked.

"So am I invited with this little rendezvous or would you like to wait until tonight?" Marcus asked running a hand through his hair. Had it grown even more since last night?

"You're invited, you never gave me a proper time or location for tonight so I assumed you would contact me later today."

"I thought stopping by and communicating in person was more suitable."

"Or chivalrous?"

"Or chivalrous," He agreed.

"I'm going to go and change, so wait here, it'll just take a moment," She pleaded.

"Anything for you princess," He smirked turning around to walk to the living room.

Hermione smiled softly to herself then _subtly_ made a hurry to her bedroom. Glancing around at the mess of dirty AND clean clothes she made a quick choice. A pair of dark blue muggle jeans, her favorite cream sweater that exposed her left shoulder and a pair of ankle nude boots.

She stopped abruptly at the door, noticing the unruliness of her hair. Grabbing her wand, she used a cleansing spell to pull the long waves into a suitable fashion tucking the tendrils on the side of her exposed shoulder behind her ear to enhance the bareness there.

"Mum," Cassie said knocking from the outside of the door.

"You can come in," Hermione smiled.

"Dad too?" She asked.

"Yes, dad too."

Draco pushed the door open and Cassie walked in dressed in a small white and green polka dot dress with a black cardigan and black flats. He unruly curls were pulled into two small pigtails held by green ribbons.

"Did daddy do your hair or did Aunt Luna?" Hermione asked tickling her daughter's stomach momentarily.

"Aunt Luna," She blushed hiding her face from her dad.

"I thought that was going to be our little secret," Draco chuckled, explaining why Cassiopeia was hiding from her father.

"Don't teach her how to lie Draco, that's completely against our morals."

"You scold me a lot," He teased.

"It's because we're parents and we have to raise her right, even though she is perfect."

The two stood there for a moment smiling at their beautiful daughter.

"Do you like him?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione replied completely taken off guard.

"I saw how you looked at him, it may have only been a day Hermione but you're completely smitten with him. I know you like him," He smirked.

"Yes, I do like him, but I don't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable for you or Cassie," She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm completely comfortable with you dating, and I think Cassie is also because she's completely smitten with him as well," Draco replied.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Hermione, you like him and I'm telling you to go after him," Draco encouraged.

She smiled softly and leaned over to her daughter's father kissing him solemnly on the cheek while afterwards whispering a soft thank you into his ear.

X

"Where do you want to go next Cassiopeia?" Hermione called watching as her daughter starred around at the various shops trying to decipher where she wanted to go.

"How about the candy store that Uncle Blaise and Adrian always take me too?" She suggested clapping her hands.

"Honeydukes it is then," Adrian clapped throwing Cassie up into his arms and running with her towards the candy store.

"He loves candy," Marcus informed, "Ever since he had his first chocolate frog."

"Those things are absolutely disgusting; I don't know how anyone could find them even edible " Hermione retorted making a face.

X

After the shop was entirely picked over by Blaise, Adrian, Theo, and Cassiopeia, Luna and Hermione made the suggestion to go eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Walking down the small dirt pathway of the streets of Hogsmeades, Hermione smiled when she felt Marcus curl his long soft fingers around her hand and she clutched on tightly in return.

"Hermione dear, welcome!" Madam Rosmerta called as they walked through the door.

"Would you mind if we moved a few tables together in the back so we could all sit down, there's seven of us and I don't want to cause a ruckus," She blushed.

"Sit wherever you'd like," She recalled tending back to the pestering wizard in front of her who had four empty Fire Whiskey glasses sitting upside down in front of him.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Draco asked as they all sat down.

Adrian and Blaise glanced at Draco seriously. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily.

"Okay, what would everyone besides Adrian, Blaise, and Theo like to drink?" He corrected.

"I'll just have a butterbeer," Luna smiled snuggling into Blaise's embrace.

"Same for me," Hermione said.

"Can I have a kid's drink dad? I like the umbrellas they give you," Cassie pleaded.

"Yes you can petal."

"I'll help you Draco," Marcus declared rising from his seat next to Hermione.

"Alright, be right back."

Luna turned her full attention to Hermione, "You're completely smitten with him."

"Yes I like him, I wouldn't say a lot though Luna, it's complicated. I don't want to put Cassie in an uncomfortable position," She mumbled glancing down at her daughter who was trying to read the book her father had just bought for her.

"She likes him too Mia," Adrian chimed in.

"They get along so well and I've never seen you smile this much before, even Cassie said so!" Blaise announced throwing his hands in the air.

"I just fee-,"

"Well look who it is," A snarky voice called from the head of the table. Hermione's ears immediately perked up and she quickly placed Cassie on the other side of her so that she was next to Adrian.

"Weasel, what do you want?" Blaise growled glaring at the red hair male in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian groaned with piercing eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," He snapped.

"Why did you come over here Ronald?" Hermione asked running her hands unceremoniously through Cassiopeia's curls to keep her calm.

"I noticed these three wankers so I thought I'd come over and see why you were all here, last I checked neither of you were allowed anywhere near Hogsmeade," He sneered.

"Who implied that rule?" Hermione gapped.

"I did."

"You're an egotistical bastard," Luna quipped.

"You should think twice before you speak Loony," Ronald insulted.

"Hey!" Blaise shouted.

"What's that thing doing here?" He pointed, glaring at Cassiopeia. If looks could kill Adrian would have already murdered Ron.

"Leave her out of this Ron," Hermione warned wrapping her arms around Cassie who was now fully aware of the situation.

Placing himself in the seat next to Hermione he leaned into her ear, "You know that could have been our daughter, she would have been beautiful. But now you've gone and lowered your standards."

Hermione shook her head, "We weren't meant to be Ronald, I've told you that. You're married Ron, doesn't your wife make you happy?"

"You leave my wife out of this," He snapped.

"Please just walk away Ron, I really don't want any more trouble," She pleaded.

He smirked, "Are you begging?"

"I believe she asked you to leave," Marcus said with a dark tone. His height towered over Ron's and with the build of his body there was no doubt Ron would lose if he tried to fight the bloke.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" It was almost like he had sounded jealous. "I remember you. You're Marcus Flint. You used to play Quidditch. What happened there, not good enough to be resigned?"

Marcus clenched his fists so tightly at his side that his knuckles had turned white. "I got a real job, that has benefits and can support me. You can't play Quidditch your entire life, you'll be done in a few years. And when you are you'll regret not going out and getting an actual job."

"How dar-,"

"Ron! That enough, let's go."

Hermione looked at a face she hadn't seen in years, she wanted to smile however, she didn't. Harry Potter stood behind Ron, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He grabbed Ron's arm and tried to pull him away.

Ron pushed Harry away, "Let me go Harry."

"We need to get back to the Burrow, your mum is waiting," Harry informed. Obviously, it was a lie. Even after all these years of not seeing him Hermione knew when he was being honest and when he was lying.

Ron turned around quickly, stalking away from the table, Harry following quickly behind them, "They're all a bunch of rubbish anyway." The inhabitants at the table stood silent as they watched the two wizards leave the tavern.

"I think we should go to Grandma Cissa's." The silence was finally broken.


	3. Chapter 3

The large group stood outside of Malfoy Manor starring at the grand double door. Draco was persistent on just using the floo to get inside but Hermione insisted they not. There was seven of them and she didn't want to take the two by surprise.

After a few more moments of waiting they finally heard a small pitter patter of feet behind the door. Suddenly it opened and they all looked down to the ground. The Malfoy's eldest house elf Dotty opened the door.

"The Malfoy's are awaiting your arrival in the parlor," He bowed.

Hermione placed Cassie on the ground and watched in amusement as she ran passed the elf and towards her grandmother's favorite room.

"Oh Cissa, Lucy!" She called from the distant. Draco soon took off after Cassie, excitement strewn across his face as well.

Hermione watched the sight in front of her and couldn't help but place her hand upon her heart. Draco was embracing his mother tightly kissing her perfect porcelain cheek while Cassie was wrapped up in Lucius's arms telling him some story that involved a lot of hand gestures. He was laughing the entire time.

"How are you my darling girl?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as her embraced Hermione.

"I'm great. We're so sorry to intrude on you with such short notice. I know there seems to be quite a few of us but there were a few unintended incidents that occurred in Hogsmeades and Cassie wanted to come her. I hope this is okay?" Hermione informed.

Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione's cheek, "You and your friends are always welcome, no matter what. Come, let's go to the lounge, the seating has higher numbers than in here."

X

"So, what happened in Hogsmeades if I may ask?" Lucius inquired.

Draco was sitting next to Hermione, their expression complete opposites. One was ashen and one was livid. Blaise could sense neither one of them knew what to say.

"We were ambushed!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Ambushed?" Narcissa questioned. She was holding a sleeping Cassie, softly stroking her hair while she listened.

"You're being a bit theatrical, Blaise." Marcus declared.

"There has to be more than one person to be ambushed," Adrian stated.

Hermione interjected, "Actually, the ambush means to confront someone suddenly and unexpected with unwelcomed questions."

"Leave it to Mia to know the true definition," Blaise smirked.

"Now this is a very nice literacy lesson but will someone please explain to me what actually happened," Lucius demanded.

Draco sighed, "It was that bloody Weasel Father, every time he sees us in public it's like his impulses are telling him to come after us. This was a completely unprovoked situation."

"I never understood why he caused so much trouble. I mean I know he used to be your friend Mia," Adrian said.

"Whatever did happen, I don't think you've ever told us." Blaise wondered.

She began to rub her clammy hands on the thighs of her jeans roughly. Her irritation seemed to be growing and soon she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It's because we were engaged, alright? Before the War, the actual War at Hogwarts where all those people were killed, when we were on the run he proposed. We thought we were going to die so that's what he did and in that moment, I said yes. But once we had won, I realized I never really loved him. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love and he understood that. He took it well actually.

"However, once I went to go work for Lucius and Draco he completely lost it. He tried forcing me to do things, making demands at me like I was something that he owned. Our friendship had weakened. We didn't speak for weeks, Harry tried to fix things between us but this was something he realized he couldn't fix for once. Then I got pregnant."

Tears began to swell up in her eyes and she abruptly brushed them away. "He didn't find out from me. He found out from that awful Rita Skeeter woman posting about it in the Prophet. I went to St. Mungo's to confirm my pregnancy and the Healer who was helping me was paid off and told her everything. She even told her that Draco was the father.

"When Ron confronted me about it he was angry, very angry. He told me I needed to handle the situation, I needed to take care of things or else he was going to. Ronald told me I would ruin my life if I had a Malfoy's child, especially because she's a half-blood. He said she would grow up being treated differently from her family and that once she got older she would realize that she could never meet the standards and values her family name held."

Hermione was sobbing now. Marcus quickly rose from the couch to tend to her but she held her hands out in rejection.

"I don't need anyone's pity. I don't want any of your pity. I never told anyone because I didn't want to repeat those words. They're wrong. Those words will never come true, ever. She's been treated like she is a princess since the day she was born. Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"She is the reason for who I am today. She helped me find myself and find out whom my true friends are. She gave me a new family. Before her I had nobody. My parents are gone and the rest of my family thinks that I passed with them. Do you understand how hard it is to live in a world where you can't go to your parents for your needs? There are days where all I want is to lay in my mother's bed with my mother and cry like I used to.

"Whenever I was upset she would bring me into her bedroom and let me cry on her shoulder. I miss that. My daughter has to grow up with one set of grandparents, she hasn't asked about my parents yet but I know she wants to. She's very smart and observant, she gets that from me. And I know that the day she asks me is the day I might break down for the first time ever in front of her.

"I choose not to cry in front of her because I want her to grow up strong; strong willed, strong hearted, strong minded. I want her to know that nothing in this world can stop her from pursuing her dreams. Cassie is a perfect child, she does as she's told, she has manners and she gives love to everyone, even those who don't want her love, she gives it to them."

Hermione was breathing heavy now, she tears gone but their pathways still red and visible on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face.

"Mia, we didn't know," Adrian sympathized.

She shook her head softly, "I know."

Blaise rose from his seat next to Luna and hugged Hermione tightly, kissing her on the cheek as well. "We love you, so much. If I could vow to make it so you would never have to hear words like that again I would."

"Thank you, Blaise."

Cassie stirred in her grandmother's arms and rubbed her beautiful grey eyes. "Cissa, I'm hungry."

"How would everyone like for the house elves to make a dinner arrangement for us?" Lucius asked, rising from his plush wingback chair. Many eyes in the room lit up.

X

Hermione sat on the patio in the back of the Manor following dinner, in her hand she clutched a large glass of red wine. She nursed the drink as she watched Cassie sit on the ground with Theo while they observed every movement Blaise, Adrian and Draco made in their air on their broomsticks.

"I never realized just how much they truly cared for you until today," Marcus muttered sitting at the feet of Hermione's cushioned lawn chair. He has his back turned to her, almost like he was embarrassed to look at her.

"If this is getting to be too much for you Marcus I'll understand." Hermione placed her glass on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest.

Marcus turned his body around slowly so that he was now straddling the lawn chair. He scooted himself towards her toes were brushing the inside of his thighs. He grabbed her hands from her legs and pulled them to his face.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, moving closer to her face.

Hermione furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You make me feels things, things I've never felt before. I've been thinking about you all day and night. Even when you're in the room I think about you. Your beauty. Your intelligence. Your strength. I'm not sure what you're doing to me Hermione, but I like it."

She smiled softly, getting so close to his face that their noses were almost touching. "You do?" Marcus nodded his head up and down before place his hands on both sides of Hermione's face and slowly bringing her lips to his own in a soft but very passionate first kiss.

Once they had released their lips she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, "I think I'm falling for you Marcus."


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly 1am and Hermione was sitting at the large island in Malfoy Manor's kitchen drinking another glass of wine while she ate handfuls of chocolate covered raisins. They had decided to stay at Malfoy Manor after Narcisa insisted they not apparate or floo while because they had been drinking.

Draco was asleep in his old bedroom with Cassie. Theo, Luna and Blaise had taken the blue guest room while Marcus and Adrian were left with the red one. Hermione hadn't even been to bed yet so she hadn't chosen where she had wanted to sleep. She was still dressed in the same clothes she wore to Hogsmeades.

She placed her empty wine glass in the sink and stood still. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly and she bowed her head down, her hair circling around her face. After her conversation with Marcus she thought that she would be happy, she should be overjoyed with emotions but instead she was confused. She didn't know what to think or how to act upon her feelings.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Narcissa Malfoy said startling Hermione. She walked into the kitchen dressed in a silk black robe decorated with cherry blossoms and her hair laying down flat against her back. It was abnormal for Hermione to see her dressed down so much, then again, she hadn't stayed the night at the Manor since before Cassie was born.

"I couldn't sleep," She explained sheepishly.

Narcissa smiled before perching herself on one of the bar top stools, "What's troubling you?" She patted the seat beside her inviting Hermione to sit down.

"Will people think I'm a bad mother for falling in love with another man?" She finally asked.

Narcissa looked at her sympathetically, "Love is something that is completely unpreventable. No one can tell you who or when you can love someone. It just happens. It's not your fault that your heart wants someone. You love Draco, I know you do but the love you have for Draco is nothing like the love you are starting to develop for Marcus. Those are two completely different feelings.

"Draco will always be the father of your child, no matter what. You will always have Draco in your life. But just because you have a child doesn't mean you yourself can't be happy with another man. For others to expect you to never find love is selfish of them. Those who ask you to do that don't really care for you. If you want to be with someone you are allowed to be with them."

She brushed a piece of hair behind Hermione's ear, "Cassie knows you and Draco are not together. That's the first thing she tells people when she meets them, well it comes right after she tells them who her father is." They both laughed.

"If you want to be with Marcus then be with him darling, he'll treat you right. He already has you on the highest of pedestals. He treats you like you're a delicate flower. Just by watching him try and comfort you earlier regardless that he was in a room full of people, Lucius and I both knew he was the one for you. You deserve to be happy Hermione. So be happy."

"But what if thing's turn out badly?" Hermione cried.

"You can't live your life thinking of the "what if's" love, you just have to let things take their course. A life full of "remember when's" is a much better life than those filled with "what if's'." With saying that Narcissa kissed Hermione on the cheek and left her alone.

So, she sat there and thought in silence.

X

"Be good for Uncle Theo okay?" Hermione pleaded as she kissed her daughter on her cheek.

"I'm always good for Uncle Theo," Cassie corrected.

She looked at Theo, "Do not let her talk you into not making her nap. When she doesn't take a nap her whole routine is off the remainder of the day and I don't want to wake up at 4 in the morning because my child fell asleep at 7 the night before."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Got it. Nap time, even if I have to bribe her."

Hermione shook her head as she giggled, "I swear the lot of you spoil her."

"Have I told you how very smashing you look today?" Theo smirked. Hermione blushed before playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

Her hair tumbled in soft curls down her back. Her ensemble consisted of a pair of cream form fitting pants, with a cream tank top and a light charcoal colored quarter length blazer. On her feet sat a pair of strappy charcoal grey heels.

"Goodbye you two," She called before apparating. She never apparated but because of the color of her pants today she chose not to ruin them with soot. She wasn't even at her workplace two seconds before being completely ambushed.

"Miss. Granger, the Italian Prime Minister keeps continuing to owl," Her first assistant Esmerelda declared.

"And how many times have I told you that she has absolutely no time in her schedule this week to meet with him?" Her second assistant Harvey retorted.

"This crisis is to be handled between the two of you. Esmerelda, you are in charge of taking the letters for requests of meetings and Harvey is in charge of booking the meetings. If I am booked this week than the Prime Minister can just wait. I've just spoken with him nearly two weeks ago, we don't need to speak again this soon. Now is there anything else we need to discuss? As Harvey stated I have a long day ahead of me and I need to start on a few things from last week as well."

Esmerelda looked at Harvey, "There is one more thing."

"Well what is it?"

"There's a package for you in your office," Harvey explained.

"A package for me?" She asked.

"Well there isn't another Hermione Granger in this office, is there?" Harvey scoffed playfully.

She smiled, "No, I guess there isn't."

"What are you waiting for? Go see what it is!" Esmerelda insisted.

Hermione gave Harvey her coat and purse and moved her hands in a motion that made them go back to their desks. With excitement in her eyes she walked into her office and smiled. On her desk sat a large bouquet of a dozen white roses with a single pale pink one placed perfectly in the center. She found that the card was pinned to the pink one.

 _Dinner at 7_

 _-Marcus_

She couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she now was. Now that she was thinking about it she had so much to do to prepare for the night and such little time. Running over to the floo she threw a small handful into the fireplace and waited for Blaise and Luna to answer.

It was Blaise who finally answered after what felt like minutes. He had clearly just woken up.

"What do you need this bloody early witch?" He grunted rubbing his eyes.

"I need you to watch Cassie tonight at 7," She announced.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked.

"France."

"I thought he was done traveling."

Hermione glared, "Draco will never stop traveling if it's good for business. But stop asking so many blood questions, will you watch Cassie, yes or no?"

"Why can't Theo or Adrian do it?"

"Theo is watching Cassie while I'm at work like he and Adrian always do. And Adrian has family matters, that's why he isn't with the two of them right now." She explained.

"Hermione," Blaise whined.

Suddenly, a hand came flying from behind him and smacked his across the back of the head. "Blaise Zabini you will watch Cassiopeia tonight with no complaints."

He rubbed the back of his head, "That bloody hurt woman."

"What else do you need Hermione?" Luna asked, pushing Blaise aside.

"I've got nothing to wear!" She exclaimed.

"Don't you worry I'll find something for you and it'll be perfect!" Hermione and Blaise both watched as she scurried away.

"Thanks for that, she was just about to make me breakfast."

"Do it yourself Blaise. Goodbye!" She hung up the floo and walked over to her desk to write a quick response to Marcus to thank him for the flower and confirm their date tonight. She tied the note to her cherry colored owl and handed her a treat so that she would get it there in double time.

X

Marcus sat at the large desk in his office reading over some last-minute paperwork he needed to have signed and finalized by noon today. Adrian had had these documents for nearly two weeks and decided to give them to Marcus last minute before he headed off to deal with him families dilemma. He hated when he did that.

Suddenly, there was a tapping at one of the windows in his office. He opened the small glass paneling and allowed the birds to fly into his office. He watched as the bird sat at Marcus' desk waiting for him to untie the letter that was attached to his foot.

Pulling the parchment open Marcus smirked, it was a response from Hermione. By the looks of her handwriting Marcus could tell she was flustered. He had no understanding as to why she was flustered though, she had nothing to worry about.

He knew she didn't need a response so he reached into his desk gave the beautiful looking bird a small treat and a simple pat on the head before watching him fly off.

Tonight, was going to be perfect.

X

The rest of the day for Hermione flew by quickly. Before she knew it, the time was already 5 o'clock and she needed to get home as fast as she could. Once she had finally gotten there Luna was already in her bedroom with a white dress bag in her hand.

"I'm going to like this, right Luna?" Hermione asked as she began to undress in her bathroom.

"Yes, I promise you're going to love it." Luna exclaimed. Not even taking a second glance Hermione pulled a small black piece of fabric over her body and gasped once she looked in the mirror.

It was a satin material long sleeved dress that fell to her knees. It was form fitting everywhere and in the front, there was a dramatic V neckline. She would have tried to explain her back, but there was nothing there the material had vanished until you reached the small of her back. Hermione nearly screamed.

"Luna!" She cried emerging from the bathroom. "I can't go in this dress! I look bloody ridiculous, what will people say?"

"I think they'll say that Hermione Granger is the sexiest witch alive and that any man would be lucky to have her," She stated.

"Shouldn't I dress a little more modest, I mean it is our first date?" She implied tugging at her knees while she tried to pulled the top up more.

"That's like saying you can't shag on the first date. That's a totally archaic mindset Hermione," Luna scoffed tossing her a pair of heels. The shoes weren't awful, they were a pair of black sandals with only two straps, one over her toes and one around the ankles.

After she strapped the buckles Luna placed her on the footrest at the bottom of her bed and made her sit as she fidgeted with her hair and makeup. Hermione normally didn't wear makeup except for a light layer, she liked her natural beauty but tonight was different. It was a special night.

Before they knew it, the time was already 7 and Marcus would be here any moment. She began to get extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"There is nothing to worry about Hermione, I promise," Luna reassured.

"Mum," Cassie called from the outside of her bedroom door.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yes honey?"

"Marcus is here," She informed pushing the door open. Her face lit up once she saw her mother, "Wow mum, you look pretty, like a princess."

She knelt down to her daughter, "Thank you sweetie. You promise to be good for Luna and Blaise, correct?"

Cassiopeia nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I promise."

"Now go," Luna instructed.

Taking a deep breath Hermione opened her bedroom door and walked down the vast hallway to the living room.

Marcus heard her heels clicking against the hard wood floor and this is what told his body to turn around. The sight in front of him was breathtaking, he was at a loss for words.

Hermione tried to scrutinize his expression, "Do you not like it?"

He was taken back at her words, "No, no, not at all. In fact, you look stunning, breath taking actually."

She blushed, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He was dressed in an all grey suit with a simple white shirt and greyish-blue tie beneath. His hair looked as if he had been running his fingers through it all day but it was still sexy as ever she thought. All she could think about at the moment was how she wanted to run her fingers through it for hours.

Marcus extended his arm out towards her drawing her attention back to the man in front of her, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Hermione answered nodding her head happily. And with that they apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

The restaurant they arrived at hand a vast grand entrance, with beautifully sculpted cream colored columns and gold trim decorating the room. The high ceilings were decorated in paintings of the sky and what people considered the images of angles to look like. In the very center sat the largest chandelier she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Where are we?" Hermione gasped as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Luxemburg, the second richest country in the whole world," He replied.

"Why didn't you chose the first?" She joked.

"I wasn't sure if you spoke Mandarin."

"Finally, someone whose jolted me on something." She said this with a sarcastic yet exasperated tone.

Marcus pulled her closer to him, "You witch, have a smart mouth." Her cheeks flushed again as they approached the front desk.

"Name?" The woman standing behind the counter was absolutely stunning, she had platinum blonde hair which was pulled back into a tight chignon with very dramatic black eye makeup. She would be absolutely perfect for Draco.

"Flint. Marcus Flint." His tone was deep and rugged, it made Hermione's skin nearly melt.

They both watched as the beautiful woman began flipping through the large cream colored book on the desk. After flipping through about four or five pages she reached their reservation name.

"Mr. Flint, you have the Siegfried Suite to the top floor, booked for tonight only. Your dinner reservations are ready as well, the private restaurant is through those pillars and past the garden." She handed Marcus a small card and smiled politely as it took it from her and placed in inside his coat pocket.

"Siegfried Suite? We're staying here tonight?" Hermione asked as he led her to their dinner.

He chuckled, "You wouldn't floo from Narcissa Malfoy's home to your own when you had had two glasses of wine. I assumed you wouldn't want to apparate from Luxemburg all the way to England either."

She began to bite on her bottom lip, "No, I guess you're right. But I didn't tell Luna or Blaise that they had to attend to Cassie all night and I don't have an overnight bag with my essentials."

Marcus stepped in front of her. "Luna already knows everything. She packed you a bag and had it sent to me this morning. It's already in the bedroom. It was her idea to stay here for the night. I agreed with no argument, of course."

He placed his thumb on her bottom lip, freeing it from between her teeth, "Stop biting your lip too, you're making it hard for me to restrain myself from biting it as well and that would ruin our lovely evening I have planned for us."

Hermione quickly shut her mouth and allowed him to lead her to their dinner. He wasn't joking when he stated that they had gone to the second richest country in the world. The hotel they were at was brilliantly decorated, the gold trim Hermione had noticed earlier turned out to be actual gold. On the ground beneath their feet were white marble floors with gold specks incased in them. The marble walkway was even outside too.

"This was originally a palace, owned by a very rich French Prince. He built it for the woman he loved so that when they decided to run away they had somewhere to run to. However, Duchess whom he loved very much had a very angry father. He refused for the two of them to get married.

"He found out about their plans to run off so in the middle of the night he locked his daughter in the cellar of their castle and killed the Prince. He never told his daughter the truth though. His story was that he made a deal with the Prince. He offered to pay him double what he was worth to not marry his father. The man told his daughter that the Prince took it and ran, but not before giving her the deed to the palace.

"She was so heartbroken she gave the palace away to a Duke who lived here in Luxembourg. She told him to do with it what he wanted, she wanted no part of it. After that she ran off. No one, not even her father knew where she had gone. Some say she jumped off what was now the Adolphe Bridge, others believe she ran off with the Duke she gave this place too."

"You're quite the historian," Hermione said.

Marcus smirked. "This was my mother's favorite place. We would come here every year that I was in Hogwarts and spend the entire summer. I know this palace like the back of my hand, so naturally, I should know the history as well."

"What do you believe the Duchess did?" She asked giving Marcus a curious eye.

"What do I believe?" He repeated.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. What do you believe? Do you think she killed herself or do you believe she ran off with the man she gave this magnificent place to?"

"Neither." Marcus answer blatantly.

"Please, elaborate for me."

He sighed. "I think she left after she gave the palace away. I don't believe she killed herself. Due to the fact that her father told her the Prince she loved was still alive I believe she went on an adventure. I believe that she went and traveled the world to find him. But along the way instead of finding him, she found herself. She came to terms with the fact that she didn't need a man to take care of her, she was an independent woman."

"She was a fairly large woman can could handle her own?" Hermione smiled, placing her hand softly asked his stubble covered cheek.

"Precisely." Marcus agreed before chastely kissing her on the lips.

X

"Oh, Marcus," Hermione cried after they finally reached their destination. She assumed they would be dining somewhere public but they weren't. Instead they were led to private sitting area outside. The walls blocking them from everyone else were created out of bushes. Marcus reassured her that they were enchanted so that their conversations couldn't be overheard from other's.

The table was a beautiful glass patio set with flecks of gold scattered inside the glass and metal. White roses petals were strewn all over the ground beneath them and the table they were sitting at.

Marcus pulled Hermione's chair out for her, proving to her he was the gentleman she thought he was. However, before he sat himself down he reached behind his back and handed her a single white rose. She brought it to her nose and smiled.

"How did you know that white roses are my favorite?"

"I'm embarrassed to say," Marcus replied.

She waved her hands around, "It's completely soundproof, you're the one who reassured me of that."

"I've been watching you, more like studying you." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquired.

He cleared his throat. "I'm a very observant person Hermione. A lot of things catch my eye. I assumed you liked white roses because your apartment is completely surrounded with them. I know your favorite color is yellow because that's the color of nearly every blanket and pillow in your living.

"And I know that your eyes are never just brown. They change colors. You're one of those who have special eye colors that change with their mood. I've seen you angry, they're brown, almost like a chocolate brown then. I've seen you said, there are flecks of blue around the iris of your eye when your sad."

"What about when I'm happy?" She interrupted.

"They're green. Not just any green, almost an emerald green. Like right now, it's like looking into a clover field. They're so enchanting, I could look into your eyes all day."

"Women must love this about you." Hermione mumbled.

Marcus gaped at her words. "What?"

"You're a perfect man Marcus, you're beautiful, eccentric, very well built. I guess I just can't figure out why you haven't found anyone yet. It's completely awe-struck."

He glanced down at his wine glass and began toying with the base of it. Tonight, wasn't supposed to be the night he told her of his past, but now he had the opportunity, it was either now or never.

"I was engaged like you once were. To a beautiful woman." His eyes were closed when he said this.

"What happened?" Hermione interrogated.

"It was an arranged marriage. My father set it up, it was more of a business deal. When my mother passed our fortune nearly doubled because everything that was hers was left to me. I was underage at the time so it belonged to my father until I could legally obtain it. So, one of his dearest friends had gone bankrupt and needed desperate help. My father offered to help. His condition was that his daughter had to marry me so that it didn't seem that my father was just handing out money.

"I was a charity case Hermione. This woman wanted nothing to do with me. All I was for her was a man with a large checkbook that could get her anything she wanted. When it came time for the wedding I was legally of age to obtain my inheritance from my mother. She was a beautiful woman, you remind me so much of her.

"I had to fill out paperwork at Gringott's. There, in a safe she had hidden from my father, she wrote me a letter in case something was to ever happen to her. She knew my father was not a good man and wouldn't make the right decisions. Her letter gave me the strength to say no to my father and an arranged marriage. So, I left. I was disowned. He tried to take everything my mother worked for from me, but it was a magically enchanted contract that left everything of hers to me. He had no rights to any of it.

"I haven't spoken to him in years. That's why when Adrian goes to attend to family matters he goes alone. His mother is still in touch with my father. All I asked was for Adrian to tell me whether or not he is a live when he visits. He told me my father asks the same. I couldn't be married to a woman I did not love."

"What's a marriage without love?" Hermione cried.

He scoffed. "A pureblood marriage."

She bit her lip. He was absolutely right. She remembered the story of Narcissa and Lucius. Their marriage was arranged. However, they were the few arranged marriages that actually formed a bond full of love. They were the lucky ones.

Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Marcus's. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. You're free to live your life as you please."

Marcus grabbed her hand, "I think I'm choosing to live it freely with you."


End file.
